Frozen Elsa's POV
by WhisperingShadows46
Summary: Story title kind of says it all.
1. Chapter 1

I stood off to the side of the ballroom, listening and enjoying the lively tune being played out on the bands instruments. My hair was tied back into a tight bun, my cape heavy on my shoulders, but I could handle it. I took a deep breath, the moments of my coronation pawing at the back of my mind.

_The priest stood in front of me, his robe swishing softly on the ground as he turned back to me, the crown held lightly in his hands. I bowed, dipping my chin, feeling him place it into my hair, the cold gold feeling alien against my warm skin. As he drew his hands away, I lifted my head, and glanced down. His hands now held a green pillow, and laying on it, almost as if they were asleep, were the staff and the orb. I reach for them, only hear the priest clear his throat. "Your Majesty," he whispers softly, "the gloves." I look at him for a moment. If only he knew, would he have said that? If he had known about my powers, my curse, would he still be standing in front of me, or running away, in fear? I look down at my hands as I pull my gloves off, the cool air running over my now bare fingers. Laying them on the pillow, I could feel fear rising up in my throat. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._ I drew a deep breath, and picked up the objects into my hands, turning around so I faced the crowd. The priest backed away, chanting in an ancient language. My hands shook, but I tensed to try and stop them. I could feel a tingling in my fingers, and glanced down. To my horror, frost was slowly growing over the staff and orb. I gasped, staring forward, trying to blank my mind of anything that had to do with my powers. The priest's chants seem to last forever, but finally I heard, "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!" I dumped the objects onto the pillow, slipping my gloves back on, and turned back to the crowed, now applauding. _

I had come so close, too close, to giving away my secret. But I didn't, no one knew, my secret was safe, and my coronation was over. No more stressing about it. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I heard the song end. Taking slow, precise steps, I walked over to the throne.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle! Princess Anna, of Arendelle!" My sister rushed in, panting and giggling. She stopped several feet away, and a man gestured for her to come stand by me. Anna glanced shyly at me, and my heart broke that my sister, my only family, should feel shy when she was near. As the applause faded, and the music started up again, I turned to her.

"Hi." My voice was soft. "H-hi, me? Um, hi." "You look beautiful." She smiled. "Thank you. You look beautifuller! I mean not _fuller_ you don't look _fuller,_ but, m-more beautiful." I smiled at my sisters' bubbly, awkward personality. "Thanks. So, this is what a party looks like." I scanned the crowd, watching the people dance and laugh. "It's warmer than I thought." Anna seemed to be making an effort to start a conversation, so I went along. "And what is that amazing smell?" We both sniffed the air, than giggled as we said "Chocolate!" at the same time. I heard footsteps, and turned.

"Your Majesty, the Duke of Weasletown."

"Wesleton!" The Dukes reply was short. "Duke of Wesleton, you Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen!" He skips around, tapping his feet on the floor, then bows, his toupee slipping over the top of his head. My sister and I both giggle, trying not to show it. "Thank you," _Nothing could make me dance with this man. _"Only I don't dance."

He looked disappointed, so I tried to make it up to him. "But my sister does!" Anna looks at me in surprise, before being yanked away by the Duke, her face a mocking plea for help. I waved, and snickered.

As the party progressed, I had many people approach me. Congratulations, long live the Queen, and gifts had been passed my way continuously. Although my face and posture was firm and royal, I was slowly feeling emptiness through my body. I hated that it was so easy for Anna, that my sister's bubbly attitude was unquenchable, but the empty feeling in my heart was more for that I was forced to keep Anna in the castle, locked away from the life she wanted to live so badly. _I'm sorry Anna, I want to let you live your live, but it would be too dangerous._ I sighed, wanting to leave the party, but not wanting to be isolated even more. _What's wrong with me? Why was I born with this? This curse, it's tearing my life apart. _These thoughts stayed with me throughout the night, even when I was conversing with the guests.

I was just finishing a conversation with a merchant, when I heard my name being called.

"Elsa!" Anna was weaving her way through the crowd, dragging a young, handsome man behind her.

"I mean, Queen. Me again. May I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" She displayed him proudly, like a little kid showing off their new toy. "We would like," the two began tripping over their words. "Your blessing – of- our marriage!" My eyes widened. Marriage? Where had this come from? My mouth opened, but my voice had gone dry. "Marriage?" was all I could make out. Anna squealed. "Yes!" My mind had gone blank. "I-I'm sorry, I'm confused." Anna began rambling on about planning the ceremony, but all I could think of was _Anna,_ getting _married!_ Then Anna gasped, bringing me out of my fog. "Wait, would we live here?"

"Here?" _No. No, no no no, please._

"Absolutely!" Hans. Where had he even come from anyway? I had _never_ heard of him, and suddenly he's proposing to my sister?

"Anna-"

"Oh we could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us! Of course we have the room, some of them-"

I had to stop her. "Wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married." Anna's' face changed to one of confusion. "Wait, what?"

My hands wringed together, the familiar feeling of fear coming back into my body. "May I talk to you, please? Alone?"

Anna hesitated, than wrapped her arms around Hans. "No, whatever you need to say you – you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." _Unless she already knew him without my knowing._

"You can if it's true love!" _So she did just meet him today. _

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you knew is how to shut people out!"

I gasped, my eye growing wide. She is right, after all, what do I know about true love? I've been kept to myself my whole life, alone from everyone and everything that could be a danger. _Oh, Anna._

My voice shook. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me." My voice stuttered, and I began to walk away.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" Hans. I had only known him for a few minutes, and I already hated that he had met my sister. He was the one who had ruined this night! Everything was going fine, until he just…

"No, you may not, and I-I think you should go," I turned to the Royal Handler as I walked passed, "The party is over, close the gates."

They replied with a short "Yes Ma'am!" and I heard Anna cry out with sadness. "What? Elsa, no. No, wait!"

I wasn't sure what she did, but suddenly my left glove was in her hand. I whirled around, and reached for it. "Give me my glove!"

Anna's eyes were pleading. "Elsa, please. Please, I can't live like this anymore!"

I didn't mean to say my next words, but they flew softly out of my mouth like a bird from a nest. And as soon as I said them, I wished I could take them back.

"Then leave."

The hurt and shock on Anna's face filled me with despair, but whatever I said I couldn't take those words back. So instead, I turned and hunched my shoulders, walking towards the door.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna's heartbroken voice rips my heart apart more, making me wonder how it's still beating.

"Enough Anna."

"No, why?" My fingers started tingling, frosts forming on the inside fingertips of my gloves. "Why do you shut me out?" _Conceal don't feel._ "Why do you shut the world out?" _Conceal don't feel._ "What are you so AFRAID OF?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

I whirled around to face my sister, ice shards shooting out from my hand and fingers, forming daggers to the crowd of the party. Anna leaped back, hands raised and eyes wide. I heard women screaming and men cry out, but my body was frozen in a numb fog. The man, the Duke, was saying something, but all I saw was his mouth moving slowly, no noise coming out, and all I heard was a high whine in my ears. My gazed slowly scanned the crowd, landing again on Anna, my sister, my only family. This was it. I was done hiding from everyone, and there was nothing I could do to take that back. My eyes filling with tears, I turned and bolted out the door.

I ran down the hall, my body numb with dread and horror, hearing nothing but the pounding of my own heart. Hands shaking, I crashed into the gates and out into the courtyard. To my horror, crowds of people were standing out there, and at my appearance began applauding. _No, no I need to be ALONE._

"There she is!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Long live the Queen!"

I darted through the crowd, shivering, but everywhere I turned there was someone congratulating me, but their faces were slowly turning from happy to confusion. One woman and her child approached me.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?"

I tried to gulp down my panic, breathing heavily, and backed away. "No." There was just too many people, too much noise, everywhere, and I couldn't escape it, it was everywhere-

I stopped with a jolt as I hit the edge of the fountain, my hands finding the ledge to stop me from falling, but the moment my hand touched the stone, ice gathered around it, shooting up the water to form angry claws of ice, reaching for the people. Women scream and the lady with the baby backed up, shielding him from me.

The Duke and his bodyguards come running around the corner at the doors, screaming "There she is, stop her!"

_No._ "Please, just stay away from me, just stay away!" I try to gesture for him to calm down, but instead ice explodes from my hand, streaking towards him and discharging at his feet, throwing him backwards. He scrambles up, and points an accusing finger at me. "Monster. MONSTER!"

I hold back tears as I turn to run away from the courtyard. Every since Anna and I had fought, dark clouds had been gathering, and now soft flakes began to fall, and the air cooled down. As I pushed through the crowd, I heard Anna yelling my name behind me. My head and chest throbbed as I forced myself to keep running, to get distance between us so I couldn't hurt her anymore.

Running through the maze of corridors, torches licked the night air on either side of me, casting shadows at my feet. Reaching the end of the hallway, I now faced a dirt path leading down the fjord. Running down it, I escaped from the noise and the crowds. I heard Anna calling after me, her voice growing louder as she ran closer. I turned, having reached the edge of the path and was now standing on the edge of the water.

Backing away from the hallway entrance, I tried to put distance, any distance, from my sister and me. But instead of feeling the water surround my foot, I felt ice. I looked down and gasped, watching patterned ice stretch out over the water. I looked back at Anna as she ran out the corridor, and for one last time, I saw my sister.

I took a hesitant step onto my ice, feeling it harden and support my weight. Gulping, I looked up and ran out over the water, ice and snow forming under every step I took, leaving a glowing snowflake in my wake. Anna's cries ripped at me, making my legs weak, but somehow, I kept going. Reaching the edge of the water, I now faced the mountains, tall trees reaching up into the night sky, now covered with a thin layer of snow. Running up the hill, I disappeared into the mountain forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, (Less than 1,000 words! Eek!) but I wanted to post something up. School's hectic, soccer practice almost everyday, and writers block, I haven't written much. But I wanted to say that if there is any scene or character you want me to do, then I will do my best to write it out for you. Just comment of PM me, (No songs please!) I promise I will not take so long to post it up.**

**Thanks for the reviews! (the two of you.) Any criticism you have or things you think I could do better on, just say it and I will try to add it in next time.**

I paced my ice ballroom, hands shaking. The only noise I heard was my footsteps falling rhythmically against the frozen floor. "Get it together." My arms were crossed, hiding my hands, and I was breathing heavily, trying desperately to ignore my powers, to chase it away. "Control it." _Why had Anna come? Why couldn't she have just stayed down in Arendelle? _But I caught myself. _Arendelle's frozen._ I could hear the ice crackling and snapping as my fear and horror grew more and more as I realized the truth. Arendelle was frozen over, the people may not survive if I didn't unfreeze it, and it was _all my fault._ My voice shook as I tried to talk to myself. "Don't feel, don't feel." But despite my efforts, the tingling in my hands and the beating of my heart was just too much. My room cracked and sharp jagged ice shards formed along the side, this time threatening me. "Don't _feel!_" But the ice continued to pop and rumble, and I continued to breath loudly. _You can do this. Conceal, don't feel. Ignore it. It doesn't control you, you control it. _Stopping my pacing, I glanced at the room, gasping at what I saw. Instead of the beauty and joy I put into it when forming my ice palace, it just looked full of fear and panic. Instead of the smooth ice columns surrounding it, they were full of jagged veins and fissures, weakening the strong stance they once held. My head dropped into my hands, but I didn't cry, I wasn't crying, but making some sort of groan, almost a whimper. This couldn't be happening. My life was crumbling around me, just like my castle. First my parents, then the party, now Anna. I was swept back into the memory, earlier today, when Anna was here.

_"Anna please, you'll only make it worse!" I could hear Anna behind me, trying to reassure me, but the beating of my heart drowned her out, pounding in my chest. My hands shook as I ran the through my hair, gazing at my warped reflection in the ice. _I have to calm down. I have stay strong. Control it. _ But no matter how hard I tried, it was still happening. I could feel my hands tingling, only softly now, but growing stronger. My horror grew as I turned back to Anna. "You're not safe here!" I cried, but she ignored me. "We can face this thing together!" Anna's face was strong; I could tell she wasn't scared at all. _She should be_. "No." I couldn't face it, I couldn't face what I had done, I couldn't do anything to help Arendelle, it was frozen because of me, the people were in danger, and it was ALL. MY. FAULT. With a cry, I let my powers go, I released it, letting it shoot out around me. I stood, breathing, after I had let it out. My heart was still beating fast, but I was more in control after that.t wasn't sure what happened, but I knew something was wrong when I heard Anna drop to the ground with a groan. I turned and gasped. Anna was crouched on the ground, holding her chest. I heard someone call out to her, and suddenly a young man was beside her, helping her up. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yes. I'm fine." Anna stood back up, her face determined. My heart raced. "Who's this? Wait, it- it doesn't matter, just, you have to go." _ I don't want to hurt you anymore. _ But Anna wouldn't leave. "No, I know we can figure this out, together." I held my breath as she said this, holding in my fear. Tear threatened to fall, but I clenched my teeth. "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" I started to hear my walls cracking, fissures worming their way through the ice. The man murmured to Anna, but she shrugged off his hands. "No, I'm not leaving without you Elsa!" My fingers trembled. "Yes, you are!" With that, I shot at the ground, smoke rising and disappearing from the ice, and a snow mound started building up. Forming exactly the picture I had in mind, the snow guard that would stay in front of my castle, and make sure nothing like this every happened again._

I blinked, and the memory happened had happened, and I couldn't undo it. Anna wasn't here anymore, so I couldn't hurt her. She was safe, but that thought did little to affect my mood. It nagged at me, how Anna had reacted to my powers. What had the troll said, when I was younger?

_The heart cannot be changed? Was that it? _I shivered, not from the cold, but from the ominous feeling I had in my stomach. Nothing good was going to come of this day, I was sure of it.


End file.
